1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electronic cash register (hereinafter referred to as "an ECR"), and more particularly to an ECR which is operated by different operators (herein after referred to as "cashiers") for different periods of time.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
In many countries, in order to clarify the responsibility for operation of an ECR and to strictly control proceeds, it is essential to register and identify a cashier who has the responsibility for the ECR for various periods of time. For this purpose, some conventional ECRs are so designed that they can identify the cashiers who can operate them. Examples of the methods used to identify a cashier are as follows:
(1) A key is handed to a cashier every time the ECR is used, so that the ECR cannot be operated without inserting the key thereinto. PA1 (2) Different keys are given to different cashiers, respectively. The ECR discriminates the configurations of the keys to identify the operating cashiers. PA1 (3) An interlocking key device is used to identify the operating cashiers in which a locked key is released by operating another key which is operated to identify the cashier. PA1 (4) Different codes are assigned to different cashiers, respectively, so that the cashiers can be identified by the codes entered by the cashiers into the ECR.
In identifying a cashier in the conventional ECRs described above, the names of all cashiers operating the ECR, and data on functions to be performed, are stored in the memory in the ECR in advance, and when the key or code of a cashier is entered, the information required for the cashier to operate the ECR is read out according to the key or code thus entered.
The above-described cashier identification methods (1) through (4) have the following disadvantages: The keys or codes given to the cashiers have no information on the respective cashiers. Therefore, it cannot be determined whether or not the person using the key or code is the true cashier to whom the key or code has been given. Accordingly, if the key or code were stolen by someone, there is no effective method of preventing operation of the ECR by an unauthorized person. Furthermore, the above-described methods may cause the problem that, for instance, a cashier operates the ECR during a period of time other than that assigned to him.